VEE3RDEYE
Jason Viohni (born ), is a British YouTuber known online as VeeOneEye, a spin on his surname. He famed for having an abundance of hair. Facts * Before the name VeeOneEye, Jason's YouTube name was Random Baggins. * Jason has 7 sisters and 3 brothers; that equals 11 kids including himself. One of his sisters, Helena Emily Viohni, has been dubbed his "identical twin" due to their similar appearances and fondness for sporting unique hairstyles (see here). * Jason currently has nearly 500,000 subscribers on YouTube. * Jason was born in Northampton General Hospital and lived in Yardley Hastings before moving to Wales. * Jason was asked to leave home by his parents after an incident that occured when he was 19. * Jason is 22 years old. * His birth sign is Virgo. * Jason has a tattoo on his left wrist of his username for most of his websites. There's a long story on Instagram about it that you can see right here. * He also has a tattoo on his right arm that says: Remember why you're alive. The story about it is on YouTube here, and Instagram here. * Around 2008 Jason joined a band with some of his friends, but they soon broke up because they all had different music tastes. * In 2008, Jason started getting into dupstep and threw away his drum kit. * In the beginning of 2009, Jason started going through a rough time and became incredibly depressed. He would isolate himself in his room for long periods of time, starve himself, and self-harm. It lasted almost 2 years, and as a result, he lost a lot of friends. * At the age of 17, Jason left school and went straight to his first full-time job. He was house-keeper in a hotel. * One time he walked in on an old man changing in front of the television. * After he quit his first full-time job, Jason started working at home. He would gather up information to build websites. * Jason started making videos on January 13, 2012, which was also Friday the 13th. * In the start of spring he moved out of his home in Wales and got a place in the south of London. After he moved he started to make more videos; that's when he began to grow an audience. * Jason's most viewed video is Truth Or Dare that he did with Marina that you can watch here. * Jason doesn't know what's in-store for him but he hopes to continue making videos for a long time. * Jason now has a second channel, which he uses for vlogs. The username from that channel is VeeTwoEye * Jason went on Vans Warped Tour 2014 along with other YouTubers, such as DeeFizzy and Bryan Stars. He met many fans and was given a large amount of bracelets and Monster. * He has stated that all of his bracelets are partly to cover his self-harm scars. Instead of seeing the scars (sadness), he would see all of the colors of the bracelets (happiness) and in turn, cheer himself up. * Jason's favorite band is Blink-182 * Jason has a second channel www.YouTube.com/veetwoeye * Recently Jason has been uploading on his second channel more * He has a second instagram where he post pictures from his camera roll. @Veeonepew Sexual Abuse Allegations Around the time of the Sam Pepper sexual abuse allegations, Jason was accused of raping an intoxicated 15 year old female, Ania Magliano-Wright (aniamags). He published a private video entitled "Tonight" (which can still be found here) on the 27th responding to these allegations and stating they are true and that he is very sorry about all that occured. There have since been many other reported allegations and YouTube is in the process of considering what actions to take. '''Update: '''As of 2015 no actions has been taken and it seems the whole thing has been left in the past to be forgotten. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers